Resident Evil Shock Effect
by blaze1891
Summary: 19 year old remade S.T.A.R.S. chief Jake fogarty finds a underground base in raccoon city actually my second fan fic based on jake fogarty me R
1. Faith in a kid

It has been four years since the outbreak in raccoon city. My name is Jake Fogarty, chief of the remade S.T.A.R.S. (special tactics and rescue squad.) Some rookies and me have some recon work to do in raccoon city's underground base. I don't want to do this but I need the information to stop umbrella Inc. I am bringing two handguns; two sub machineguns, a shotgun, an M4 assault rifle, and a katana.

On the chopper I looked at the shredded city. We landed outside the city and went into a sewer that leads into the base

"Sir weren't you in the outbreak four years ago?" Bob one of my rookies asked

"Yeah a few survivors and I barely made it out."

"Sir maybe we should keep moving."

"Yeah good idea who knows what's here." I replied.

I walked into a nearby room and saw a man sitting on a couch.

"Sir why are you here?" I asked

As the man turned around he swung an axe at me.

"Hey what's your problem." I yelled rolling out of the way of the next swing.

He replied in Spanish.

I pulled my sword out and with a clean slice chopped his head off.

I ran out of the room and told the rookies what happened we left the base and I heard gunshots down the hall I ran down the hall to find a man standing over a dead body

" Who are you?" I asked keeping my gun on him

"The names Carlos Olivera." the man replied.

"You work with umbrella."

"Not anymore they left me here to die." Carlos said.

"Well join the winning side." I said

"Sure."

I went to an old friends house his name Leon Scott Kennedy but he wasn't there he was in Europe so me and Carlos went to Europe


	2. A new evil emerges

We reached an undisclosed location in Europe. Carefully approaching the village, we saw villagers surround a single house

"What's going on?" I asked.

" It looks like something went wrong." Carlos replied.

I drew my gun and walked carefully up to the villagers. As soon as the villagers saw me I shot them over and over until some of them died I pulled out my submachine guns and continually shot oncoming shot the villagers. However more just kept coming until a bell rang out ant the villagers ran into a nearby building.

I walked up to the house and tried to open the door but it was blocked.

"Leon open the door man, let us in." I shouted through the door.

"Who's there?" a semi-brave voice questioned the opposite side of the door.

"Jake Fogarty of S.T.A.R.S. and Carlos Olivera." I replied as the door creaked

"Jake it is you, what are you doing here?" Leon asked, rushing us inside and blocking the door again.

"Looking for you what are you doing?"

"Looking for the president's daughter. Why are you looking for me?" Leon asked.

"These villagers attacked me while I was on recon duty. What are they?

"I am not sure but they are connected with a cult called the Los Illuminados."

"Well do you where the presidents daughter is?"

"No, but we better keep looking."

"Carlos watch my back." I quietly told him as I followed Leon.

"Ok boss." Carlos replied sarcastically.

Quietly slipping through the village we tried to open the door the villagers went through only it was locked we walked through other areas killing the villagers and ended up on the lake I told them to wait while I got on the boat when I was attacked by a giant mutated alligator attacked me I kept using spears in the boat to take him down when finally he died. I went to go get Leon and Carlos but they were gone.

Not my best chapter but screw anyone who badmouths it and I know I skipped a few parts


	3. loss of friends

My last chapter was not my best it had a lot of dialogue in it and was kinda long I actually had to shorten it so thanks for the people who read this jumbled mess.

I rode across the lake to a house on the other side of the lake. After barring the door and windows I fell asleep. That night I woke up and left. I walked up to a door and cautiously walked through it. A villager walked up to me and some ugly ass thing popped out of a villager's head and still walked after me I pulled out my shotgun and destroyed that thing.

"What the fuck was that thing." I wondered to my self.

Up ahead I heard a waterfall and saw a rope over by the side of the cliff. I repelled down the side of the cliff to find a couple of boxes hanging by a nearly invisible chain I shot the chains and hopped across the boxes when the waterfall split apart villagers poured out of a cave behind the fall I made short work of them but nothing else was to be expected.

I walked through the cave and found an insignia that might help with something. I took it and the wall it was on rose up revealing a longer cave. I walked down the cave until I found a boat and rode it until I saw that damn merchant again. I turned a corner and another one of those giant monster came out I rolled out of the way of I kick and shot him and shot him until that weird ass thing came out of his back I pulled out my sword and with one clean slice took it off.

I walked up a wooden path to a church I used that insignia to open the door I went up a ladder to my left I jumped across a chandelier and found some guns on the other side I made a symbol I have seen and bars on the walkway went up I walked through the door in between where the bars went down to find Carlos, Leon, and a girl.

My ideas for this story was spurred from a sugar rush and my next chapter is my favorite because of the first few lines anyway read and review please


	4. who is osmund saddler

"Who's that over there?" I asked pointing at the girl

"Ashley graham that's who." The young girl snapped

"Oh, a little on the tough side. Oh well guys catch." I said throwing Leon and Carlos there guns.

"Thanks I thought you were fish food." Leon said

"Nope still amongst the living, I hope." I replied a little uneasily

We walked back out of the door and down the ladder I only stopped to catch Ashley as she jumped down. When we got to the exit I saw someone standing at the podium.

"Who's there?" I asked darkly

"I am Osmund Saddler," the stranger replied "Owner of this beautiful church and leader of our religious cult."

"Well what do you want?" I asked

"The girl, we want the girl." He said looking intensely at Ashley.

"You'll just have to get used to not getting everything you want." Carlos said, pushing Ashley between him and me.

Just then two men came in with crossbows

"Oh I think I will get what I want." Saddler said reassuringly

I saw a window out of the corner of my eye and pushed everyone towards it. They soon caught on and jumped out the window, narrowly missing an arrow.

We walked through a door to find many villagers and a cart with many explosive barrels on it. Leon shot the barrels and all the villagers burned or got caught in the blast. Hiding in a dark place, we climbed down a ladder and into a cave. The cave was already empty, so we continued through the cave and climbed up a ladder at the other end and into a house. Carlos opened the door, and revealed to us that it lead back to the village.


	5. back at the village

We were back at the village. More villagers were here, so I took my time and snuck around them and quietly hacked them to pieces, but Leon got two on the roofs. In the next area more villagers attempting to kill us but they couldn't get close enough to try. We climbed up a ladder and jumped out a window onto a bridge walking to the end of it we jumped off the bridge and a villager tried to hit me from behind I sliced him in half the door was blocked so I let Ashley stand on my shoulders and she jumped over the wall.

Through the door was a bridge and a house we walked across the bridge and from both sides came a mile of villagers

"Quick everyone in that cabin." Leon shouted

We all ran into the house and tried to block the door when a man called Leon's name and threw him a piece of metal.

"Hey keep this reunion up any longer and were going to get killed." I said.

The villagers had gotten into the house and I shot and sliced my way through them eventually they left and we were safe for the moment because after they left I heard a familiar sound I sound that made my skin go pale and my hands numb.

Off in the distance I heard the word S.T.A.R.S. in a monstrous tone I ran outside to see if what I heard was right but, when I opened the door I came face to face with an old foe. Nemesis was right there the thing I thought I had killed four years ago was right there. He threw me into the wall and I got back up and pulled my sword but, what I didn't expect was for nemesis to pull one out as well we had a huge sword fight that I lost and was left with a huge gash from my chest to my hip Leon carried me through a room after giving me an F. aid spray. An el gigante appeared and Leon and Carlos took care of it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nemesis is in my story hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha


End file.
